The Pizzaria
by BeadyFire
Summary: (I am not American so I wont get all American parts correct) This story is 'based' off of the timeline of the pizzaria so I will use and ignore some of the lore and mingames! This will go in time order (from what I know, FNAF 4-FNAF2-FNAF-FNAF3 is the order). First story too! I realised Chap 2 wasn't the first day, let's say it was the first day!
1. How they even afforded it

A man named Freddy was running low on money, he needed to pay his rent by next week, it was 300$. He had 120$ on him at the time, just enough money to buy the building nearby that was going to be destroyed if no one wanted it. His friend, Vincent, came by and said, "Hey Freddy, I got an idea! We should buy that building and make a buisness there!". Freddy sighed and replied, "Yeah but, Iwouldn't have any money after... It would be cold if we stayed there at night..." Vincent reached for his pocket and showed 70$, "I've 'earned' some money, we can make it a diner! How about, Fred's Family Diner!" he exclaimed. Freddy suddenly got an idea out of this, "We can start off with food, and with the rest, we can buy costumes and entertain kids!". "Good idea!" Vincent said, "Let's go! I'll drive!"

2 HOURS EARLIER

"You're getting mugged..." Vincent said in a cold voice, "And you're gonna give me every last penny on you...". He smiled evily. "Take this 70$! It's all I got!", the man in the ally said as he gave Vincent the money. "Good, now I know you wont tell anyone about this..." He stabbed the man's heart and cleaned everything up before leaving.

PRESENT

The car stopped at the building and they dashed out of the car waving the 120% in their hands. The building was now theirs and they began exploring, to plan where they will put everything. They planned out the sections, now they needed a little dusting to do, while they do that, here is a desc on what it looks like: A large empty space and 2 rooms surrounding it, at the back was, the backstage and for the office, the front, the stage would be on the opposite side of the door and the kitchen would be next to the office. By the end of the week they had 580$ on them and they payed the rent and bought a new suit called FredBear, looked more like a rabbit though, that's why kids loved it! The diner was renamed, 'FredBear's family diner'. And that was just the beginning of the place you know as 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria'.


	2. The first day!

Before I start I will say this and that is that it took a while because when I was about to write this chapter I saw the FNAF 4 teasers and decided to wait until the trailer was released so to prevent confusion I am saying this now from the description.

Vincent drove in his red car to work and met Freddy at the diner waiting for him. "Your gonna have to get in this suit Vincent, we will try buying a endoskeleton for it later", Freddy said staring at him with a serious but funny face. As they walked in there was a tiny stage and a microphone with a small kitchen waiting for them.

Freddy then said, "I'll introduce then begin making some food and don't worry, I have prerecorded songs so you don't need to sing, just walk around when the songs end and entertain the children!" He handed the suit to Vincent and walked to plug in the speakers.

"Great... I've gotta wear this suit until 10PM.. How much am I getting paid?", Vincent said a little bit grumpily, "And why can't the suit be purple? I prefer purple because-" Suddenly he looked outside seeing some graffiti artists making his car purple. "For god sake!" He ran outside wearing the suit which scared the hell out of them. "You're being paid 120$ every 5 days, and hey! You like purple, your car is purple, ish!"

Freddy made some food ready and wrote a menu saying how much everything costs: 5$ for a FredBear Pizza, 2$ for Cupcakes, 7$ for a buffet. He walked to the door and made the sign say 'OPEN' and the opening times were 6:30AM to 10PM everyday and 10AM to 10PM on Sundays. Familys rushed in and sat down listening to Freddy.

"Hello and welcome to my new diner, FredBear's Family Diner! And my name is Freddy and here is my best friend FredBear!" Vincent came onto the stage and said, "Hey there kids! I hope you have a great time here at the diner! Be sure to try some Pizza and listen to some of my songs! Haha!" Freddy then began to speak again and told them, "Now I hope you have a great time and we hope that the diner will expand to become every kid's favourate place to stay!" He then went to the speakers and turned on some songs and served the food out.

When the songs ended Vincent walked off the stage and was nice to the kids and some of them started to make drawings of him. Time went by and it turned to 10AM and everyone was gone. "Ok, we need a ngihtguard... Since you did the suit all day I'll be the guard" Freddy said, "I'll set up some posters and see if anyone comes to work" They earned 678$ (ignore my math I did a random number) and had enough to pay a guard and Vincent and himself. The rest of the money would pay for rent and food, today was a great start to the diner!


	3. The first night!

A few weeks after their first day they had a night-guard uniform and a flashlight with a baton and started putting posters around saying; 'HELP WANTED: COME TO HELP PROTECT THE NEW DINER CALLED FREDBEAR'S DINER AND GET PAID 120$ FOR 5 DAYS!' And of course someone would have took the job! Their name was Mike Schmidt, they were 15 who was moving into collage after the summer and needed some money for it so they took the easiest job they could get and set off for work. Mike was cycling on his way to work with his uniform on and eventually got there at 9:30PM and had a chat with his boss who told him what he has to do. "Don't we have a security office?" Mike asked. "Sorry we just don't have to money for cameras yet so just walk around for 6 hours and it should be ok! Just make sure no on steals anything! Good luck!" Freddy said. Mike was waiting for the hours to pass by and eventually he drifted off to sleep but woke up at 12AM.

He turned on his flashlight and had a look at the animatronic wondering how anyone could steal that thing without causing any noise to disturb any locals. "This should be a breeze..." he said. Secretly Freddy was speaking to Vincent and he asked Vincent to act as a thief to see if he was up to the job. Vincent climbed through the window and had a disguise right by the window with a bag that Freddy left for him as he walked to the animatronic and was about to touch it but looked around to see if Mike was there but couldn't see him. "Where is Mike..." Vincent said impatiently. He looked the other way to see Mike running at him with the baton. "OH MY GOD!" Vincent ran away not wanting Mike to catch him. Mike grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the ground and beat the crap out of him for 2 hours and Vincent was unconscious.

Finally at 5AM Freddy walked in because Vincent didn't come out and saw Vincent tied to a table with Mike watching him. "Oh hey Freddy! I found this criminal trying to steal parts of FredBear from us!" Mike said cheerfully. "That's Vincent... We were testing to see if you were up for the job and, lucky you, you are keeping the job!" Freddy said. Vincent then woke up and had pain all over him but nothing major happened because the baton was a fake, "Ow..." Vincent groaned. "Just one more hour Mike and you are free to go!" Freddy said while dragging Vincent outside. The 6AM bell rang and Mike got on his bike and went home to have a meal and go to bed ready for the next night!

Ok so I know these chapters are short but this is the first story that I ever done with it based on a game! I hope you enjoyed and if you review it will help a lot! :D


End file.
